Lost Hearts
by Padawan Skywalker
Summary: Mr.TumnusLucy. A story of losing love, finding it again, and the problems that follow. Queen Lucy is older, of course! :


Lost Hearts

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although I wish I owned Tumnus…...

My inspiration (I advise you read):

I found you in the most unlikely way  
But really it was you who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that you gave  
You gave me so much and I

I wish you could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day

**Chorus****  
****And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring****  
****And I'll be remembering you****  
****Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing ****  
****and I'll be remembering you, I'll be remembering you **

From the first moment when I heard your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love and no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was made for

**Chorus****  
****And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring****  
****And I'll be remembering you****  
****Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing ****  
****and I'll be remembering you, I'll be remembering you**

Copyright of Steven Curtis Chapman

* * *

**"D**aughter of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" is how it all began so long ago. The same words that would change a faun's destiny, four children's lives, and eventually save a world from a long sleep. And the same words that would bring someone special back into a faun's life, which just happens to be our story. 

After the defeat of the White Witch and the fulfillment of the prophecy, life went back to normal for our friend Mr. Tumnus the faun. But, in reality things were changing all around him.

King Peter the Magnificent grew into a wise, courageous man. He led the people of Narnia through a period of twelve years called the Great Peace, while still dealing with adolescent hormones. A great achievement for those who know what it's like to be a teenager.

Queen Susan the Gentle became the prize that many princes from far and wide seeked as a wife, and she was married at the ripe age of twenty two. She was the perfect example of a Queen: well-informed, intelligent, poised, and well, of course, beautiful. She was King Peter's chief advisor on all matters involving foreign lands and his loving sister all in one.

King Edmund the Just was a changed boy, or should we call him a man? He was most certainly considered one when he changed his ways and became the daring, considerate, and determined gentleman he is today. The regret he once felt for betraying his family turned him into a moral young man who hated making mistakes. Although he could be a bit critical of himself at times, he was changed for the better.

And now on to Queen Lucy. Queen Lucy the Valiant, as she would forever be called, was different. She was the ruler that everyone could trust. Lucy was by far the most beloved of the four, but she was never satisfied. The court life was not for her, for there was something missing in her heart. Something big, but the problem was that she could not place it.

All four were constantly busy: listening to the peoples' problems, keeping trade pacts with distant lands, passing ordinances, and a myriad of other things that could go on without end. There was no more time for fun and games. Peter's, Susan's, Edmund's, and Lucy's childhood was ending, but one struggled to keep it.

But for Mr. Tumnus, it was different. While great change occurred around him, very little happened within him. Although he was now 112 years old (quite young for a faun actually), he had only grown two years older physically. For Tumnus was a faun. Although I'm sure you have never met one, it is considered common knowledge that fauns only age one year for every five.

Now, I guess I was not completely honest. Physically, Tumnus had not changed much, but emotionally he had changed quite a lot. There was something missing in his life too, but unlike Miss Lucy, Tumnus knew what it was. He missed her. He missed the Lucy that used to come visit him once a week for tea and sardines, the one who saved him from a life of deceit and treachery, and most importantly, the one Tumnus loved.

Miss Lucy had not been by for a good three years. She was a young woman of twenty now with great responsibilities and a promising future ahead of her. Tumnus understood. She had no time for him anymore because he was a friend of the past. But it hurt him to know that he would never get to express his feelings for her.

At least that's what he thought.

* * *

"The people of Narnia would like to allow Prince Caspian to speak up. You now have the right to speak sir," announced High King Peter of Narnia. 

"Thank you, Your Highness, I would like to express my concern for the…..."

Queen Lucy found herself drifting off in the throne room. She hated these types of affairs. They did not involve anything daring or adventuresome, but they were a necessary boredom, she supposed.

Queen Susan suddenly realized her sister was no longer listening, as she was staring off into space. "Lucy….LUCY!" she whispered, and jabbed her in the shoulder with her elbow.

"OW!" Everyone's attention turned to the youngest highness. "Oh, um….sorry! Continue on," Lucy stated, turning around and glaring at her sister reproachfully.

"Thank you Your Highness for allowing me to voice my concerns," Prince Caspian continued on.

"No matter, no matter. We will be on it immediately. Thirty minute break."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank the Lion! That was unbearably long!' Slipping out of her throne, she walked out of the hall and out the main entrance of the palace to take a breath of fresh air. The air must have had a sense of adventure in it though, because the moment Lucy stepped out the door, she did not come back inside for a little over two hours.

Yes, Lucy missed the remainder of the meeting, but she did not care. It had happened before. Her siblings always covered for her, of course, and she felt no regret for missing something that she believed only Peter should be listening to. He was the "High King" after all. She laughed in spite of herself.

Lucy had grown rather daft at times, but it was well accounted for. The responsibilities of a Queen can be stressful, especially at such a young age. Everyone needs some time off. And that's what she yearned for, and finally received.

"Philip, take me somewhere far away from here. Somewhere I can rest and not be interrupted by anyone, especially my brothers and sisters," she spoke calmly into Edmund's faithful steed's ear. Edmund would not miss him for a while.

"Yes, m'lady. As you wish," and they galloped into the sunset together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest… 

Tumnus the faun was sitting in his armchair by the fire, playing a lovely tune on his flute. He was deep in thought and the flute always helped him find answers. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to calm him, give him the strength that he had yearned for all his life. Andthis same flutehad also once betrayed Lucy.

The thought caused Tumnus to flinch with guilt, and he tossed the flute down. He had never been able to forgive himself for that mistake. Whenever he missed Lucy, he always blamed it on himself and the mistake of losing her trust. But that was a long time ago, and Tumnus didn't realize she forgave him the moment he said he was sorry. He had always been too hard on himself, and only Aslan knew that.

Not knowing what to do now that the memories began flooding back, the faun decided to take a walk to visit Mr. Beaver. Mr. Beaver always made him feel better, and he was due for a visit.

Tumnus decided to take the long route because he did not want to bring back "unnecessary emotions" by walking past the lamppost where he first met his dear Lucy. 'No, not MY dear Lucy, Narnia's dear Queen Lucy,' he thought, feeling rather guilty of his feelings for her. 'Maybe it's not a good idea to go see Mr. Beaver. I have been rather touchy lately…" but he knew his friend would be glad to see him. And he most certainly was.

"Ah! Mr. Tumnus! I haven't seen you for a good couple of months. Was it last winter? Hmm…yes, I do believe so. Please come in, come in!"

Once in the door and a nice, warm cup of tea in Tumnus's hands, he spoke up, "Hello, my friend. It's quite nice to see you again. How are things faring for you?"

"Well, as you know, Mrs. Beaver passed away rather recently. I'm still dealing with that. She so wanted to see Aslan again before she died…." he finished, wandering off into his own thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, my friend. I know how it feels. Miss Lucy has not been to see me in three years. I know it's not the same, but she was a wonderful friend." It hurt him to say the last word, as if he was betraying her again. He shivered at the thought.

"Oh, are you cold? I have a blanket in the corner. I could get it for you," Mr. Beaver said.

"No, no. It's not that. No need, no need. I'm fine," Tumnus lied, looking away in shame.

Mr. Beaver glanced at his friend in concern. "You don't seem fine to me. Whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, nothing a new heart can fix," Tumnus muttered, his bright blue eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

A/N: Please review! More to come very soon due to the fact I still have two weeks of Christmas break! Did I mention, please review? Thanks for reading:) 


End file.
